HER
by HelloSasya
Summary: Mungkin Taeyeon harus menghentikan rasa cintanya pada kekasih Hyoyeon namun bagaimana jika kekasih Hyoyeon justru juga mencintai Taeyeon? / 'Astaga! Kau sedang apa? Kenapa kamarmu sangat berantakan seperti ini?.', 'Dasar kau bocah.'


**Title **: HER

**Author** : Choi Sasya

**Main Cast** :

- Kim Taeyeon

- Jung Yunho

- Tiffany Hwang

**Genre** : Romance, Sad

**Rated** : T

- Di FF ini Tiffany berumur 20 tahun sedangkan Taeyeon 18 tahun -

**Taeyeon POV**

Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bosan, pekerjaanku hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan dari biasanya. Bosku selalu memarahiku jika aku tidak bekerja sesuai keinginannya, ia selalu menyuruhku untuk melakukan segalanya seakan – akan hanya aku pegawai yang bekerja disini

Aku lapar sekaligus lelah, perutku sedari tadi terus saja mengeluarkan suara aneh yang mengganggu pendengaran. Akhirnya jam makan siang pun tiba semua pegawai beristirahat, beberapa pegawai membeli makanan di restoran di depan cafe tempat aku bekerja. Restoran itu cukup mewah, jadi lebih baik aku membawa makanan dari rumah daripada membeli makanan disana. Aku mengambil tasku di loker lalu mengambil tempat makanku. Aku makan dengan lahap saat salah satu temanku ikut duduk di sampingku

''Hey, Tae.'' Sapanya

''Oh,Hai Hyo!.'' Hyoyeon adalah teman baikku disini, kami sering pergi berjalan – jalan bersama. Kami juga saling membantu dalam hal pekerjaan

''Tae, apa kau sibuk nanti malam?.''

''Tidak, mengapa?.'' Aku kembali melahap makananku

''Maukah kau temani aku nanti malam? Aku ingin pergi bersama kekasihku dan ini first dateku. Aku membutuhkanmu Tae.'' Ia memohon – mohon padaku. Aku bingung kenapa ia membutuhkanku? Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun dan aku tidak tahu apapun tentang kencan

''Kenapa kau membutuhkanku? Aku kan tidak tahu apa – apa soal kencan lagipula belum tentu Tiffany mau mengizinkanku ikut denganmu nanti malam. Kau tahu kan Tiffany eonnie itu seperti apa?.'' Ya, Tiffany eonnie sangat protektif kepadaku, ia menjagaku dengan sangat baik

''Temanmu yang satu itu protektif sekali. Ayolah Taeyeon-ah kumohon.'' Sekarang yeoja berambut pirang itu memasang wajah sedih padaku

''Hm baiklah aku akan meminta izin pada Tiffany eonnie.'' Aku pasrah, Hyoyeon memang baik padaku dan saatnya aku membalas kebaikannya sekarang

''Ah kau memang temanku yang terbaik! Terima kasih Taeyeon-ah!.'' Hyoyeon sontak memelukku erat. Aku tersedak saat ia tiba – tiba memeluk tubuhku

''Yak Lepaskan! aku sedang makan babo.''

''Hehe mian.'' Ia melepaskan pelukkannya lalu tersenyum bodoh ''Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan nanti malam ne?.''

''Ne, hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai di depan rumahku.''

''Ya.''

Setelah Hyoyeon pergi aku melanjutkan acara makanku. Aku sudah kenyang tetapi makananku masih tersisa. Aku harus menghabiskannya, Tiffany eonnie sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya untukku. Dan dia akan memarahiku jika aku makan tidak dihabiskan. Dia akan mengira aku makan sedikit padahal porsinya saja yang terlalu banyak untukku.

**Jaejoong POV End**

.

.

.

~...~

Kedua orang tua Taeyeon telah meninggal dunia saat Taeyeon berumur lima tahun akibat kecelakaan mobil yang cukup tragis dan setelah itu Taeyeon tinggal bersama neneknya. Setelah Taeyeon memasuki sekolah menengah atas, Taeyeon memilih untuk tinggal bersama sahabat kecilnya Tiffany Hwang. Kedua orang tua Tiffany juga telah tiada, dulu Tiffany tinggal di panti asuhan lalu bertemu Taeyeon saat keduanya masih di sekolah dasar

Taeyeon dan Tiffany hidup sederhana, Mereka berdua tinggal di rumah kecil tidak jauh dari Gangnam. Mereka membayar tempat tinggal mereka dengan uang mereka sendiri dari hasil kerja keduanya. Tiffany bekerja sebagai karyawan swasta di sebuah perusahaan namun gajinya tidak terlalu besar karena perusahaan itu tidak begitu maju

.

.

~...~

Taeyeon mengelap meja lalu membenarkan letak kursinya. Ia juga mencuci piring – piring kotor, setelah itu ia membuang sampah. Itulah pekerjaan yang harus Taeyeon lakukan sebelum pulang kerja. Ia harus membersihkan cafe tersebut begitu juga dengan pegawai lain yang ikut membantu

Taeyeon mengganti seragam kerjanya dan mengambil tasnya diloker

''Hah akhirnya jam pulang tiba, lelah sekali aku.'' Gumamnya sambil menutup pintu loker lalu mengunci lokernya

''Taeyeon-ah jangan lupa nanti malam kau harus bersiap ne?.'' Hyoyeon yang tiba – tiba saja datang menepuk pundak Taeyeon

''Ne, tenang saja aku tidak akan lupa tapi jika Tiffany eonnie tidak mengizinkanku bagaimana?.'' Taeyeon takut Tiffany tidak mengizinkannya pergi

''Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu bicara padanya.''

''Baiklah.''

''Oke, aku duluan ya annyeong Taeyeon-ah.'' Hyoyeon melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan mundur

''Annyeong!.'' Taeyeon balas melambaikan tangan

Taeyeon berjalan pulang ke rumahnya ia menyusuri jalan yang sepi sendirian entah mengapa jalanan terlihat begitu sepi. Taeyeon melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam tujuh malam

''Aneh, biasanya tidak begitu sepi.'' Gumamnya

Taeyeon terus berjalan berusaha tidak perduli dengan suasana jalan yang sepi meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat takut. Taeyeon merogoh kantong celananya. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka pesan, ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Tiffany

_From: Tiffany Eonnie_

_Taeyeonnie kau dimana? Kapan pulang? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi_

_Aku tunggu di depan cafe tempat kau bekerja jam tujuh malam._

''Eoh? Tiffany eonnie akan menjemputku? Astaga jangan – jangan ia sedang menungguku sekarang.''

Taeyeon berhenti lalu berbalik arah, ia berlari kembali ke cafe. Keringat mulai mengalir dari dahinya. Ia terus berlari. Tiba – tiba saat ia sedang berlari, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi lewat di depanya. Taeyeon menabrak pria tersebut lalu terjatuh

''Akh! Appo!.'' Taeyeon memegangi kaki sebelah kanannya yang sakit, untung saja ia memakai celana panjang

''Nona, apa kau baik – baik saja? Maaf aku tidak sengaja.'' Pria itu membantu Taeyeon berdiri

''Aku baik – baik saja. Tidak, aku yang salah. Mianhae.'' Taeyeon membungkukan tubuhnya di hadapan pria tersebut

''Syukurlah, omong – omong kenapa kau sendirian? Tidak baik seorang perempuan berjalan sendirian malam – malam seperti ini.''

''Aku baru saja pulang kerja, tadi aku berlari ingin kembali ke tempat kerjaku karena kakakku sedang menungguku disana.''

''Ah begitu, kalau begitu aku permisi. Annyeong'' Seulas senyum terpampang di wajah pria itu, pria bertumbuh tinggi bermata sipit itu meninggalkan Taeyeon yang masih mematung. Tiba – tiba pria itu berhenti lalu berbalik menatap Taeyeon

''Oh iya, Jung Yunho imnida.'' Pria itu tersenyum lagi. Taeyeon masih berdiam menatap pria bernama Jung Yunho itu

''K..kim Taeyeon imnida.'' Dengan gugup Taeyeon menyebutkan namanya dan tersenyum kikuk. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat Taeyeon yang terlihat lucu dimatanya

Taeyeon tak bisa berhenti menatap punggung pria tersebut meskipun pria itu sudah jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

''Yak!.'' Teriakkan seseorang dibelakangnya menyadarkan Taeyeon dari lamunannya. Taeyeon terkejut lalu membalikkan badannya

''Mwo?! Kau mengagetkanku saja!.'' Ternyata Tiffany. Tiffany mengendarai mobilnya menjemput Taeyeon yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya

''Kau saja yang aneh malam – malam seperti ini malah melamun.''

''Aissh kau mengganggu saja eoh.''

''Dasar kau aku sudah menunggumu di tempat kerjamu tapi kau tidak ada, ternyata kau malah melamun disini! Sudah cepat naik.'' Celoteh Tiffany

''Ya.''

Tiffany dan Taeyeon memang sering berseteru namun itu hanya sebentar. Mereka berdua akan akur kembali karena keduanya memang saling menyayangi satu sama lain

Suasana di dalam mobil sedikit canggung karena perseteruan tadi padahal Taeyeon hanya melamun saja

''Tae.'' Tiffany mulai berbicara sambil menatap Taeyeon

''Ne.'' Taeyeon balik menatap Tiffany

''Kau mau kemana? Aku kan sudah janji ingin mengajakmu berjalan.''

''Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan denganmu sekarang.''

''Mwo?! Kenapa?.'' Tiffany terkejut mendengarnya

''Aku sudah berjanji dengan Hyoyeon akan menemaninya kencan. Boleh kan?''

''Kencan?! Mengapa kau mau menemaninya? Aku tidak mau mengizinkannya! Atau jangan – jangan kau juga ingin bertemu seorang pria ya?.''

''Tentu saja tidak eonnie! Aku ingin menemaninya karena Hyoyeon bilang ia sangat malu sebab ini kencan pertamanya.'' Taeyeon cepat menjawab tuduhan Tiffany ''Mengapa kau menuduhku? Jebbal eonnie aku sudah berjanji pada Hyoyeon.''

''Aneh saja, anak kecil sepertimu kan belum tahu apa itu kencan, kau saja belum pernah berpacaran.''

''Aissh justru karena itu aku penasaran, sebenarnya berpacaran itu seperti apa?.'' Tiffany diam seketika lalu setelah itu ia tertawa

''Dasar kau bocah.'' Tiffany tertawa lepas. Taeyeon kebingungan kenapa Tiffany bisa tertawa seperti itu

''Apa ada yang lucu?.''

''Ya, pertanyaan bodohmu tadi itu.''

''Aissh sudahlah lupakan saja, sekarang apa kau mengizinkanku pergi dengan Hyoyeon?.'' Tiffany berhenti tertawa

''Tidak.'' Jawab Tiffany dingin

''Ayolah eonnie jebbal.'' Taeyeon memeluk lengan Tiffany sambil memohon – mohon padanya

''Kau menggangguku babo, yasudahlah terserah kau saja.'' Mata Taeyeon berbinar, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Tiffany

''Jinjja?! Gomawo eonnie! kalau begitu antar aku pulang saja Hyoyeon akan menjemputku.'' Taeyeon tersenyum gembira

''Baiklah.''

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah Taeyeon memilih baju yang menurutnya formal. Taeyeon bingung mau pakai baju yang mana. Padahal seharusnya ia tidak perlu repot memakai baju yang bagus toh yang kencan juga bukan ia keluarkan semua isinya, alhasil kamarnya berantakan. Tiffany yang sedang lewat terkejut melihat kamar Taeyeon

''Astaga! Kau sedang apa? Kenapa kamarmu sangat berantakan seperti ini!?.'' Tiffany membelalakan matanya

''Aku bingung mau pakai baju yang mana. Tolong bantu aku.'' Taeyeon frustasi

''Tapi kau tidak perlu ribet seperti ini Taeyeon-ah.'' Ujar Tiffany sambil mencarikan baju untuk Taeyeon

''Mianhae.''

''Ah! Pakai ini saja cocok untukmu dan juga cocok untuk malam hari.'' Tiffany mengambil sebuah sweater berwarna putih dan celana jeans berwarna hitam di tumpukan baju yang berantakan

''Yasudah sebentar aku ganti baju dulu.'' Taeyeon membawa sweater dan celana tersebut lalu menggantinya di kamar mandi

Tiffany menunggu beberapa menit di depan kamar mandi. Ia mengetuk pintunya

''Lama sekali kau.''

''Ya sebentar.'' Pekik Taeyeon dari dalam sana

Akhirnya kenop pintu itu memutar tanda sebentar lagi Taeyeon akan segera keluar. Akhirnya Taeyeon keluar mengenakan pakaian yang ia bawa tadi

''Bagus Tae, kau terlihat cantik.'' Tiffany memerhatikan penampilan Taeyeon dari atas hingga bawah

''Baguslah, terima kasih unnie.''

Taeyeon menunggu Hyoyeon di ruang tamu sambil mengobrol dengan Tiffany. Ia melihat jam dinding. Sudah pukul delapan malam

''Kenapa Hyoyeon belum menjemputku? Padahal sudah jam delapan malam.'' Gumam Taeyeon. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan ke Hyoyeon

_To: Hyoyeon_

_Hyo, aku sudah siap_

_Kenapa kau belum sampai dirumahku?_.

.

.

.

Hyoyeon sedang memakai kemejanya untung saja kakaknya berbaik hati mau meminjamkan dress sekaligus kemeja. Ia memakai make-up agar lebih terlihat cantik. Ia juga memakai lipstick berwarna merah muda

''Terima kasih unnie, kau memang yang terbaik!.'' Hyoyeon tersenyum pada kakaknya

''Ya, sama – sama. Fighting!.'' Kakaknya menyemangati Hyoyeon

''Fighting!.'' Hyoyeon mengangkat sambil mengepalkan tangannya

Hyoyeon sudah siap dengan penampilannya, sekarang ia hanya menunggu kekasihnya untuk datang menjemputnya. Tiba – tiba saja ponselnya berdering tanda pesan masuk. Ia membuka ponselnya. Ternyata dari Taeyeon

_From: Taeyeon-ah_

_Hyo, aku sudah siap_

_Kenapa kau belum sampai dirumahku?._

''Ternyata Taeyeon sudah menungguku.'' Gumam Hyoyeon. Ia mengetik pesan untuk membalas pesan dari Taeyeon

_To: Taeyeon-ah_

_Ya, aku juga sedang menunggu kekasihku_

_Kau tunggu sebentar lagi ne?_

.

.

.

Yunho sedang bersiap untuk pergi kencan dengan kekasih barunya. Ia merapikan penampilannya mulai dari rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tak lupa ia memakai parfum. Tiba – tiba saja ia mengingat kembali wajah wanita yang tak sengaja menabraknya dijalan tadi. Manik wanita itu sungguh indah. Hanya saja ia lupa siapa nama wanita tersebut

''_K..kim Taeyeon imnida.'' _

Kim Taeyeon. Ya, sekarang ia mengingatnya. Nama wanita itu Kim Taeyeon. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia membayangi wajah Taeyeon

''Ah tidak! Mengapa aku harus mengingat wanita lain saat aku ingin berkencan dengan kekasihku? Dasar Jung Yunho bodoh.'' Ia merutuki dirinya

Yunho sangat bosan dengan suasana rumahnya yang sepi. Kedua orang tuanya harus ke luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan. Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk mengajak Hyoyeon berkencan malam ini. Ia akan mengajak Hyoyeon ke sebuah pub. Hyoyeon mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan mengajak temannya untuk berkencan. Awalnya Yunho keberatan dengan hal itu namun Hyoyeon berkata temannya itu tidak akan mengganggu. Akhirnya Yunho menyetujuinya

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediaman Hyoyeon. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kala mengingat jika ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan kekasihnya. Ditengah jalan ia membayangi wajah Hyoyeon sambil tersenyum. Ia yakin Hyoyeon akan tampil cantik untuknya malam ini

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah Hyoyeon. Ia membunyikan klakson mobilnya mungkin saja Hyoyeon mendengarnya lalu keluar. Ia menunggu beberapa saat dan benar saja, Hyoyeon keluar dari rumahnnya. Yunho tersenyum melihat penampilan Hyoyeon

Hyoyeon memakai dress pendek dengan kemeja berwarna kuning cerah dan aksesoris yang bertengger ditubuhnya serta high heels dan surainya yang digerai menambah lengkap penampilannya

''Kau sangat cantik.'' Puji Yunho sambil tersenyum

''Terima kasih.'' Hyoyeon tersenyum manis

''Kajja naik.'' Yunho keluar dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Hyoyeon

''Ne.'' Yunho menutup pintunya lalu kembali masuk ke mobil

Hyoyeon sungguh kagum oleh ketampanan yang dimiliki Yunho, jujur saja Yunho sangat tampan malam ini. Mereka berdua duduk bersampingan di mobil. Jarak mereka sangat berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdebar sangat kencang. Begitu juga dengan Yunho

''Yeobo, bagaimana kalau kita menjemput temanku dulu?.'' Pinta Hyoyeon

''Baik, nona cantik. Tunjukkan saja jalannya ne.''

''Ya, tapi bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu?.'' Yunho mengernyit

''Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?.''

''Boleh saja, tapi aku malu dipanggil seperti itu.'' Hyoyeon tersenyum malu

''Mengapa harus malu? Aku jujur, kau sangat cantik sayang.''

''Ya, terserah kau saja.'' Tidakkah Yunho sadar? Saat ini wajah Hyoyeon memerah seperti tomat

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Taeyeon. Hyoyeon mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas. Ia menghubungi Taeyeon

''_Yeoboseyo.''_

''Yeoboseyo Taeyeon-ah, aku didepan rumahmu cepatlah keluar.''

''_Jinjja?! Baiklah aku segera keluar.''_

''Ya, aku tunggu.'' Hyoyeon mematikan teleponnya duluan

Mereka berdua menunggu kedatangan Taeyeon. Dan tak lama kemudian Taeyeon keluar dari rumahnya. Seketika itu Yunho terkejut melihat Taeyeon. Ia membelalakan matanya.


End file.
